


真相第一章

by Asakem



Category: 19天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asakem/pseuds/Asakem
Summary: 贺红 《真相》 伪替身 追妻火葬场
Relationships: 莫关山 - Relationship, 贺天 - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	真相第一章

2018.6.3  
吱呀一声，病房的门被推开，一双笔直劲瘦的长腿跨了进来。护工看清来人后立马起身，恭恭敬敬的叫了一声老板。  
男人没看她，扫视了一圈房间内的狼藉后，把目光定在了此时正坐在病床上，眼睛上缠着绷带的男人。  
“贺天，你还要闹到什么时候？车祸的起因有眉目了。”  
“我不想听这些，也不想参与你们对某些所谓的权力与价值的斗争，你只需要告诉我，我的腺体，还能不能恢复。”贺天面无表情问贺呈。

“你的腺体……”贺呈顿了顿，眉头紧皱，随即说道：“能恢复。”  
“你没骗我？”贺天的表情有所缓和。  
一个月前一场不知起因的车祸，让贺天的眼睛收到了重创，他发现自己看不见了，可与之相比，更让他无法接受的是，他的腺体被一块玻璃横穿了过去，虽然命保住了，可他却再也释放不出任何信息素了，alpha没有了腺体，就如同一个废人一般。  
他是等级最高的alpha，他本可以站在食物链的最顶端俯视着芸芸众生，看着那些弱小无助可怜的家伙们拼命向他靠近，在他面前俯首称臣。可现在，他什么也不是了，他接受不了这样的现实。  
“不会骗你。”贺呈回答他。“有一种腺体恢复的手术，但现如今这种技术只存在于兰国，我已经联系了兰国庇亚斯医院的主治医师，他会尽快准备好要用的药物和设备，带着团队过来为你手术。”  
“要多久？”  
“一个月左右。”  
“好，我等。”  
“好好休息，别再任性乱扔东西，哦对了，我给你换了一个护工，在门外，从今以后就由他来照顾你。”  
“嗯。”贺天淡淡的回应他，护工换不换都没什么所谓，他并不在意这些。  
贺呈出门，低头看向站在门口那个穿着朴素却难以掩饰帅气的男生说：“你决定好了吗？这是我最后一次问你。”  
男生没有迟疑，点点头，没在回话，贺呈嗯了一声，走了。  
男生深吸一口气，推开了门，即使做好了万千准备，可当看到坐在病床上的那个男人时，内心还是被震了一下。  
“贺先生。”男生开口。  
“嗯，没事不要烦我。”  
“我……带了一些饭，您要不要试试。”男生犹豫着开口。  
“拿过来。”贺天的眼睛上缠着绷带，他只能靠直觉来分辨护工所处的方位。  
护工走近了几步，却又在两米之外的地方停住了，他提着饭盒的手有些颤抖，仔细看的话，能看到他的手背上暴起的青筋和突起的骨节。  
“你在紧张？”  
“没有。”护工继续靠近他。  
“等等，你是Omega？”贺天闻到了空气中传来的淡淡香味。这种味道好似檀香，温柔细腻，沁人心脾，把他原本体内的狂躁因子瞬间浇灭了。他能感受到，眼前的这个Omega无论是哪一方面都跟他有着极高的契合度。  
“是。”  
“过来。”贺天放缓了语气。  
护工走过去，在旁边的椅子上坐下：“做了几个菜，不知道合不合贺先生胃口。”  
贺天对这个有着清脆嗓音的护工有着极好的印象，或许是因为对方的信息素的影响，但他闻着很安心。这个人应该是贺呈故意安排的。

“滚！”贺天躺在床上浓密的汗珠顺着前额往下流，沾湿了下方雪白的枕头，被子早已被掀开，他用力抓住底下的床单，痛苦的发出低咛，这已经不是他第一次梦魇了，在梦里他好似被什么缠住了手脚，动弹不得，他拼尽全力挣扎也无济于事，成千上万只手在离他几公分的地方被铁丝拦着，一旦铁网破了，他便会被这些手拖进那黑不见底的深渊。  
“没事了……没事了……”浓烈的安抚信息素铺天盖地席卷而来，像是黑暗中出现了一丝丝光亮，随着信息素浓度的增加，亮光逐渐扩大，直到驱散了梦境中的所有恐惧。  
男生拼尽全力释放信息素，他把贺天抱在怀里，低声安慰道：“贺天，醒醒……没事了……”  
男生抱着贺天整宿没睡，他用力眨眨自己泛着青的眼眶，小心翼翼把怀里熟睡的贺天放下去，起身给自己倒了一杯水，试图保持清醒。Omega的身体本就脆弱，折腾了一晚简直消耗了他所有的精力。  
贺天醒的时候，外头的烈日已经毒辣辣的打在了医院外的草地上，他抬手轻轻撞撞自己的头，霎时昨晚的记忆如潮水般涌上来，他记得那个人温柔至极的哄诱声，也记得那如檀香般醇厚，安抚心神的信息素，是那个护工。  
日子一天天的过去，贺呈看着贺天一天比一天依赖那个护工，心底的担忧逐渐浓郁，他不知道自己当初做的那个决定对不对，但他不可能看着自己的弟弟堕落下去。  
贺呈站在门口，从每个病房都会有的小窗口看着里面两个人的互动方式沉默不语，可既然那个要求不是自己提出来的，他也没必要有愧疚感，贺呈想了想，还是走了。  
“还是先吃饭吧。”  
贺天把护工一把拉进怀里，抱住他不撒手：“你喂我。”  
男生的动作有些别扭，可他没有从贺天的怀里挣脱出来，而是由着他抱着，即使他的皮肤从脖子一路红到了耳根。就这这个姿势，男生一勺一勺的把粥喂进了贺天的嘴里。  
贺天的手不知什么时候悄悄移到了男生的后脑勺上，他猛地一用力，两个人的嘴唇贴在了一起。男生全身翛地僵住了，唇上温热的触感不断地在冲击着他的大脑，贺天在吻他！  
男生想推开他，可手刚碰上贺天的胸膛他便停住了，手指渐渐揪住了他的衣服，越攥越紧，身体抖得厉害。  
一吻完毕，贺天与他拉开距离，握住他的手不让他走：“你是在紧张？”  
“没有……”  
纯粹以为对方实在害羞，贺天笑道：“还有一个星期我就可以动手术了，到时候眼睛也可以拆绷带了，我迫不及待的想见到你的样子。”  
“嗯……恭喜你。”  
男生的声音听着似乎在隐忍什么，不过贺天没有深究，他继续道：“腺体修复好后，就跟我结婚吧。”  
男生的瞳孔登时放大了，他有些不敢相信自己的耳朵，就好像是全天下最幸福的事情降临到了他头上。  
贺天抬手摸着男生的脸，语气认真道：“我说的是真的，不要不信，不管你长得怎么样，有什么样的瑕疵，我都想跟你结婚。而且，我有预感，见到你之后我一定不会失望。”  
“好，我等着。”男生的声音听起来有些哽咽。贺天按着他的头，让他靠在自己怀里，笑容一直停留在他的脸上。  
或许这一次车祸并不是非常不幸。  
只是一直让他不解的是，男生从来不告诉他他的名字，每次问起，总会被各式各样的理由敷衍过去，后来，男生终于答应他，手术成功的那天，他会亲自告诉他自己的名字。

2018.7.3  
绷带拆掉之后，需要一个缓冲期，房间里充斥着檀香的香味，贺天勾勾嘴角，马上就要见到他了。  
贺呈：“别那么急，慢慢睁开。”  
贺天缓缓睁开眼，引入眼帘的是贺呈精致帅气的脸，他以为自己看错了，四处张望了一圈之后才确定了病房里只有他和贺呈两个人。  
“他呢？”  
“谁。”  
“别装傻，你知道。”  
贺呈看着他：“走了。”  
“怎么可能！进手术室之前他还陪在我身边，整个房间里都是他的味道你跟我说他走了？”  
“无论你信不信，这就是事实。”  
贺天跳下床，抓住贺呈手臂两侧的袖子：“哥，你在骗我对不对，你是不是在骗我！”  
贺呈强行把贺天的头按在自己肩膀上，低声道：“没骗你。”  
“哥，你知不知道他在哪儿，我要去找他！我要问他为什么！”贺天两眼发直，刚刚重见光明的眼睛渗出了血丝。  
“贺天！你给我冷静！我不知道他在哪儿，人走了就是走了。”  
“不会的哥……”贺天不停的摇头，“他说了今天会告诉我他的名字，他答应了要嫁给我……”  
贺呈眼眶有些发红，他知道这样的结局无法挽回，却只能狠下心不再说话，任由贺天发泄自己的情绪。

此时。同一家医院的另一个病房，一位护士看着病床上奄奄一息的Omega不禁难过的摇摇头，出病房时，他谨遵承诺，没有发出任何动静。

**Author's Note:**

> TBC


End file.
